


Made for Battle

by Aoratos, DraceDomino



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Intense, Interracial Relationship, Missions Gone Wrong, Oral Sex, Potential Breeding, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Slap Slap Kiss, Violent Sex, Wet & Messy, X-Men Evolution References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Nature has a funny way of working out for these two former rivals. First it lead to fighting now leads to something more intimate but still savage.Set in an alternative universe where things are a notable bit different for Laura and Evan's relationship .





	Made for Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This Laura is much more abrasive but this is also partly in response to this version of Evan. Keep that in mind.

Things hadn’t always been so peaceful between them. Though there were deep scratches against the walls and the frame of the bed had been broken beyond repair, it was minor compared to what used to happen when they clashed. A broken chandelier and a smashed table hardly compared to the demolished vehicles and buildings that came alongside their meetings in the past. Though sweat still clung to each of them and both Laura and Evan laid exhausted and breathing in a desperate bid to be the first to their feet once more, it was under a much different context nowadays. A context that, though it was considerably safer for everyone around them, was no less intense. Laura’s head turned to the side, a smear of broken drywall dust coating her sweatgraced cheek. With narrow eyes she gazed at the figure lying beside her, already looking right back at her. Their eyes met and almost instantly narrowed, and she knew...they were not nearly done just yet that afternoon.

It was in the early morning that Laura had been woken up, a call put forward that her services were needed. It was meant to be her day off, but she had learned long ago that when you were a member of the X-Men there was never truly such a thing as a vacation. She was awake almost instantly and quickly slithered into her costume; the mantle of the newest Wolverine on the team. Yellows and blues hardly suited her quite so well as the black leathers she was used to, but after all, the costume had its purpose. If for no other reason than to pay homage to a man that had looked out for her long past the point that most people would’ve given up.

“Laura, the Blackbird is waiting to take you to a small midwest city.” A female voice chimed in her ear, brought forth by the communicator settled into her mask. “It’ll be air dropping you in.”

“What’s the task?” Laura grumbled, already racing down the hall to the Blackbird’s docking bay. Her feet carried her along swiftly, and she navigated the familiar hallways of the mansion with ease. It had been a long time since they were strange and unfamiliar to her, and nowadays the labyrinth was all too easy to course through. “I did not think I would be needed today."

“Spyke’s in trouble.” The female voice on the other end of the communicator chirped up.“Some new type of experimental Sentinel. Get down there and help him take it.” 

Laura had stopped listening as soon as she heard the assignment, and her feet took her even quicker to the Blackbird. The plane would get her there within a matter of minutes, but not nearly quick enough for her to avoid lingering on the name. Of all the other X-Men, of all the others that could’ve been in danger that she was needed to rescue, it just had to be him. She knew she wasn’t the first choice, based purely on Spyke’s presence in the mission. The fact that she had been called upon to save him told her that every other capable member of the team was otherwise preoccupied, otherwise sending in the former X23 was a problem waiting to happen. As she boarded the Blackbird and eagerly waited to be taken to her destination, the young woman drummed her fingers on her knees and contemplated just what she was in store for.

“...Damn you, Evan.” Laura hissed through her teeth, breathing a long, slow sigh as the clouds whizzed past the nearby window. “You just had to get yourself into...damnit.” 

Her fingers tensed around her knees and she gave them a slow squeeze, her eyes closing as shr tried to steel her breath. She was a woman now; far more mature than the violent and petulant young girl that had first come to the mansion. Her bloodthirsty frenzies had been mostly replaced by a much more controlled and collected composure, and the aching desire to fall into a fury similar to that of her new namesake was something she had managed to keep well under her reign. But no matter how old she got, no matter how mature she was, some things always managed to make her blood simmer. At the very top of that list was Spyke.

Before he had fallen in with the X-Men she was content with thinking of him as nothing more than an enemy; an arch rival meant to be fought and eventually executed. With healing capabilities equal to her own and a deviously violent power to grow bone spines straight from his body, he had been a perfect weapon to help combat the talented X23. In fact, it was what he had been crafted to do. Made for a specific purpose that he relished in for the first few years they knew each other, the two clashed again and again in horribly violent conflict that left any city they were in aching with repercussions. Adamantium claws set against regenerating bone spikes, each from a resilient fighter that would never truly give up the battle. There were times that she was sure she’d killed him, and times she was sure that he’d killed her. And now here she was on a plane, desperate to go and save him. It was odd how things changed over time.

When the Blackbird neared its destination Laura perched herself at the edge of the door, waiting for it to pass just above the ground near the site of the battle. Sure enough, the sight of smoldering wreckage and carnage in the distance suggested that Spyke was there, with his usual penchant for destruction perfectly at work. When they neared closer and closer Laura’s eyes narrowed, and for the moment she put aside her personal feelings to focus on the mission she had been given. There he was; dressed as unprofessionally as ever. Maybe one day the headmistress would demand he wore a proper uniform, but so far she had been complacent in allowing him to fight as he pleased. A white muscle shirt set atop a muscular black body; strong yet athletic, and just big enough to keep his body flexible and agile. Torn jeans sported large bone spikes jutting from his legs and a single knee, and across his arms and shoulders similar eruptions stuck up from his flesh. Blonde dreadlocks hung down past his chin, and despite the current battle he wore a smirk that flowed somewhere in between cocky and feral. 

Despite the scorch marks on his shirt or the bloodstains on his jeans, he was enjoying the fight. His opponent looked to be in much better shape. A Sentinel stood a few feet before him, styled much like the earliest models that Laura had ever seen. At first she had to choke back a grin, suspecting that Spyke had somehow been caught off guard by the oldest generation there was. If only. She would’ve gotten a lot of mileage out of that.As she drew closer; however, it was clear that what Spyke stood against was far and above something else entirely. Though its framework resembled the earliest Sentinels its color was entirely silver; glistening in the sun with heavy accents of chrome. The scorch marks all around the otherwise abandoned cornfield told Laura it had firepower above and beyond most Sentinels she had encountered, and it made for a troubling prospect. She wasn’t sure exactly. just what this new machine was, but she knew there was only one way to figure it out.

As the Blackbird soared overhead Laura launched from the door, darting towards the ground like a meteor with her claws exposed and her voice crying out in a primal fury. The noise of her descent drew the Sentinel’s attention, and it brought one large chrome hand forward before a panel in its palm opened up. In her middive there was no stopping Laura’s attack, but when the Sentinel’s hand flared with light she was utterly powerless to stop it. A brilliant flash erupted a few dozen feet below her eyes, and the rest of the battle was a blur. She remembered distinctly the tearing of metal, the sound of a heavy robotic limb crashing to the floor. After the flash blinded her she was forced to navigate purely by sound alone, but in the ensuing chaos it was difficult even for a trained assassin like herself. Spyke’s voice could be heard calling out in a primal fury, and soon it joined the melody of tearing metal and electronic chaos. Laura grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight as she continued to put up th good fight, ignoring it as she felt a laser blast strike against her chest and violently charging ahead to any robotesque noise within her range. She didn’t know just how much damage she ended up doing to the Sentinel until the very end, when the stars stopped spinning in front of her eyes and her vision finally returned.

And true to the irritating day so far, the first thing she saw was Spyke’s smiling face. The dark skinned young man had allowed his most recent bone spines to fall away, standing there now before her in a torn muscle shirt and a ripped pair of jeans. Behind him stood the smoldering wreckage of the chrome Sentinel, half embedded with spikes and half covered in violent slash marks. Her gaze ignored Spyke for the moment; looking instead to her own handiwork with a content nod. Even blinded, she had more than done her part.

“Wolverine. Glad you could come to assist me on this mission, ma’am.” His voice was teasing at most, though the confident words were enough to make Laura tense with anger. Spyke always had a way of getting to her. Fitting, considering he was developed for just that purpose. “I’m glad they sent you. We never get a chance to spend time together anymore. Remember Brazil?”

He had thrown her from a helicopter.

“Or Malaysia?”

She had pinned him in rubble, attempted to cut off his head.

“Or Genosha?”

The less said about that particular fight the better.

“Quiet.” Wolverine growled, one of her fists raising up as her claws jut forward once more. It was usually enough to silence most people that would dare give her a hard time, but she knew that Evan was far from most people. If anything, it was only liable to encourage him. “I was sent here to save you, and I did. Next time be a better X-Man and handle yourself.”

“Fair enough.” Spyke smirked a little, and turned on a heel to look back to the Sentinel. He walked over the wreckage to where the thing’s head rested, smoldering and sparking withboth eyes impaled by bone spikes. “This is new, though. It had all sorts of weapons I’ve never seen before, didn’t you see?”

Laura just gave him a deadpan look, and snorted irritably.

“The Blackbird will be by to take it and pick us both back up.” She murmured, and put her hands on her hips. Eager to get home and away from the young man that so eagerly got to her, she tapped her foot and held a finger up to her ear, activating the communicator. “Mission complete, Spyke is safe. Ready for extraction.”

“...your mission was to rescue Spyke and then head into town to see if you can figure anything out about where it came from.” The voice returned on the other end of the comm. “Laura...start listening to the whole mission when I tell it to you.”

Wolverine just gave a soft grunt of frustrating, and let her gaze trail back to Evan. The young man simply smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and spoke up in his most casual and charming of tones.

“So…” He began, thoughtfully. “...what should we do now?”

As if he didn’t already know. The mission had been put on hold for the moment, set aside for far more pressing and urgent matters. From the moment combat had begun with the new Sentinel Laura had felt something rising within her, and she knew fullwell that the same urge had been growing inside Spyke as well. The two had known and fought each other for years, pushing one another to the very edge and at the very furthest stretches of their sanity. After such an experience with one another certain things had finally clicked into place, and once Spyke had joined the XMen the two found a new way of working out their latent ferocity towards each other.

There in the simple midwest town in a tiny hotel that was soon to regret renting to the young couple, Spyke and Laura engaged in that exercise. Their primal forces came together in a crushing wave of excitement, each one driven forward by a deep and instinctual need that spoke to them on a level far beyond their typical reasoning. Though Laura could be calm and even demure when she wanted, she was utterly powerless to resist her more animalistic urges, and though Spyke could pass for rather charming and collected, he was similarly brought downinto the primal muck with her. 

As soon as the door closed behind them the two young people were upon each other, doing battle in a fashion far more intimate than what the Sentinel had experienced. It was that reason that the mansion was typically reticent to send them on missions together; knowing that the two were inexplicably drawn to a deep, instinctive connection that was no more possible to ignore than the change of seasons. Already Laura was against Spyke, her knees brought up to lock against his waist as she clutched at him. While she kissed the young man in a furious wave of passion both her hands exposed her claws; each one glimmering in the dim afternoon light as it poured in through the window. Her claws were almost always out while they enjoyed each other; after such a hostile relationship in the past it felt somehow...improper to leave them inside. Besides, she knew from experience that Spyke could handle it if they simply...slipped.

Spyke, for his part, was by no means an innocent bystander in the interaction. As Laura pounced him he lowered his hands to just underneath the young woman’s rear, giving her two tight, fierce squeezes on her ass through the embrace of her yellow spandex. As they kissed, he leaned back against the door they had just slammed shut, his tongue eagerly pressing into Laura’s and drawing deep her flavor and her scent. It was always a snowball effect between the two of them; once that spark was lit, once the fire began to burn, it only grew hotter and hotter until the two young people exhausted each other. Given their naturally regenerating levels of stamina, that tended to take quite a long time.

“Aren’t you glad I decided to start playing nice?” Spyke grinned through the kiss, his eyes opening just long enough to catch the furious look that crossed Laura’s features. He wasn’t at all surprised when he felt the glint of her claws up against his throat, the blade positioned so that it could just begin to squeeze in against his flesh in uncomfortable fashion. With his lips hovering barely an inch before Laura’s, he couldn’t help but laugh. “...I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Laura just gave an angry snort in response, before snatching the kiss away from him once more. The claws still remained pressed against his throat for the moment, but in a way Spyke couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Sex with Laura was just like battle with Laura; violent, passionate, and the sort of thing few could ever hope to keep up with. As the two kissed Laura’s knees tightened against Spyke’s waist, locking him into place as she rode forward, grinding her hips and aching against the throbbing that was already starting below his jeans. Her claws finally left the young man’s throat so she could let her fingers slink down his back, scratching along him until she latched on tight, giving another slow, needy thrust. The forces of nature were strong between the two of them and though Spyke himself ached for the chance to tease Laura further, to make her pout and scowl and offer any one of her thousands of adorable expressions, she wasn’t the only one starting to lose control.

The same desires that filled Laura were quick to work within Spyke as well, and as the moment continued and the two kept kissing in an everincreasing flurry of affection, the young man’s own senses began to burn. His flesh was hot and his desires were rising, and every second that he could taste Laura’s lips on his own or feel his length press against the fabric of his pants was another second closer to him completely losing himself. He pulled desperately at Laura’s outfit; at the clothing of Wolverine, hoping that this time, he could manage to get her clothes off before the passion and the fury forced him to rip it to shreds while she wore it.

He did better than usual at least, managing to strip away the top half of Laura’s outfit before the feral desires completely took over. By the time the lower part of her spandex was ripped off her body both of them had become completely lost; giving up their past hostilities in exchange for something far deeper and more fulfilling. Laura’s outfit was tossed to the side, half in tatters as her naked body crashed against the bed with Spyke atop her. In similar fashion she was eager to have the clothing of her lover off as well, and to that end she had never found a fashion more elegant at stripping him than that of her claws. Spyke hissed in a mild ache as he felt them nip against his flesh, slicing against him for reasons no further past a desire to see him naked. By the time her feverish work was done his clothing was all but loose tatters around his frame, and his own healing factor had already done its part to instantly heal his wounds. If he would’ve been more in tune with his more civilized sensibilities Spyke likely would’ve had a witty remark about her rampant desire to see him naked, but the time for flirty banter had long since ended.

Instead, the slicing of his clothes and flesh underneath only pushed him forward in a deeper hunger, his passions flaring as he felt his member finally released from the fabric that fell from his body. His length fell out in full form and slapped heavily against Laura’s lap, a dark, heavy unit that was already glistening with a tip of excited pre. For other couples the moment would call for a bit of delighted foreplay or a gradual buildup of what they were working towards, but in that heated moment Spyke and Laura wanted nothing of the sort. When he held his shaft and squeezed the tip against Laura’s tight, wet folds the woman just howled in delight, ready to be entered and eagerly anticipating the moment she’d be claimed. Their kiss broke long enough for their eyes to meet, and the ferocity between them only grew as his thick, fierce shaft penetrated deep inside of her. The two practically roared at each other from that moment, Laura’s entrance locked tight around Spyke’s shaft and his dark cock filling up the young woman’s wonderful slit. Her legs curled about his waist and she locked her feet behind his back, keeping him effectively trapped as her arms moved to take his shoulders once more. 

She drew her fingernails down his flesh and delighted in leaving noticeable scratch marks; at least, marks that lasted just long enough for his healing factor to force them to vanish. In return for her rampant desire Spyke simply kept a predatory gaze down upon Laura’s face, his blonde dreadlocks forming a curtain around their features and locking out the rest of the world save for their mutual, hungry gaze. As he loomed over her, squeezed so tightly by her warm, wet slit, the true intimacy in their unique relationship had begun. They were still fighting; they would likely always fight until the moment they died. But how they fought was no longer dictated by others so much as their own deeply primal bond. When Spyke began to thrust forward Laura howled in delight, and squeezed herself in close so she could ride out the moment in rough, violent bliss.

As their union truly began their bodies twisted violently against the bed, rocking back and forth as each one of them vied for dominance. It wasn’t enough for Laura to be penetrated by Spyke’s cock; she needed to be aggressively assaulting him with every ounce of her strength, twisting until she rocked him onto his back and then moaning as the same was done to her. As their twisting and thrusting grew with intensity the two cared nothing for the hotel room they had chosen as their mating spot; the bed aching underneath the weight of their motions and Laura’s claws openly slashing at the walls. Deep gouges ran through the mattress, cutting fabric and spring alike, and the torrent of violent passion that grew between them only drenched each of them in a glow of wicked pleasure. Each thrust Spyke gave the young woman was fierce and rough and fucked her down to her very core, and every time he pulled back it was against the tight grip of a pussy desperate not to let his member go. As she was fucked Laura clawed and scratched and even bit at Spyke’s body; her teeth marks and scratches fading after mere seconds while the deeper marks took just a few longer. None of them were permanent against Spyke’s constantly healing frame, and as a result Laura was constantly reapplying them.

“Nnng...hhhhn…” Words had left the two of them in favor of heated grunts and ferocious noises, and before long Spyke grew tired of the gnashing of claws and teeth that Laura afforded him from underneath his body. With a howl of lust he grabbed the girl and turned her suddenly over to her hands and knees, pushing her down with all his might while his cock came free of her slit. It slapped hard against the edge of her rear as he positioned her to claim her from behind; effectively making sure that her sharpest ends were all facing the wall. Naturally she resisted, thrashing and trying to get back into a position of ownership, and Spyke’s usual charm and grace had completely fallen to the wayside in his fury.

He growled, and in an attempt to keep Laura steady he grabbed the girl by her long black hair and shoved her face forward, her head smacking into the wall of the hotel and leaving an indent into the drywall. The dust of it stuck to her sweatmarked face and she looked over her shoulder with bared teeth; the sort of primal, uncontrollable glare that she used to give him in the midst of their heated battles. Though the moment was slightly skewed with their naked bodies resting atop a rapidly breaking bed, the message was clear: if he stopped fucking her, they’d be fighting for real.

Thankfully, there was no chance of that happening. Spyke drew a hand around the base of his glistening cock and he plunged it in deep again, fending off the desire to plunge it into Laura’s ass, and instead moving right back into her slit. There’d be time to explore her other holes later, and the scents and urges between the two drove him at all times to claim her pussy above all else. As he worked himself inside and his hands locked around Laura’s waist Spyke instantly began to thrust once more, rapid and fierce motions from his waist slamming them together and drawing his cock in and out of her tight, wet entrance. Her grunting and murmuring fell into a series of rapid breaths like an animal in the midst of heat; a notinaccurate description of the reality of things.

Laura was the first to cum that evening, and when she did so she trembled in spasms she couldn’t possibly hope to control. With a cry of rage she plunged her claws once more into the poor abused wall before her, leaving thin marks of her blades alongside the spot where her head had bashed in part of the drywall. She anchored herself there with her claws as she shook in violent torrents, her thighs twitching and even the blades at her feet extending, anchoring them down into the mattress. Her climaxes were always wickedly violent when they were together and it was the perfect thing to press Spyke forward into his own, for like so many things between them one’s passion perfectly fueled the other’s. It wasn’t long after Laura’s climax began that Spyke felt his own cock ache against her walls, twitching and tightening as he finally began to release.

With one last thrust he embedded himself inside of Laura as deep as he could manage, pressing his cockhead deep into her walls and locking himself in place as he finally started to cum. His member throbbed in heavy waves as his long, dark length released wash after wash of warm white nectar, flooding inside the woman’s slit and fulfilling a deep, primal need within them both. The moment she was filled was almost as blissful for Laura as her initial orgasm, and she clenched her teeth in a manic smile as her eyes rolled back in her head, trembling and shuddering as she was effectively claimed. Like any feral beast the urge to mate was strong within her, and the rush of cum that now spurted outside of her tightlypacked pussy was a reminder of just how deeply she had succeeded on that front.

It was only after both of their bodies paused for the moment that Spyke managed to pull free, drawing deep and shuddering breaths as he let his cock leave Laura’s sex. Her pussy almost instantly dropped a small line of cum to the mattress, but the mark on the sheets was hardly the biggest of the hotel’s concerns. No sooner did Spyke pull free did he move a hand into Laura’s hair, pulling at it until the pale young woman was resting on her rear before him.

“Suck…” He groaned, the first discernable word spoken between them since it all began, and echoed by the proximity of his stillhard member. 

Though he held a fist in her hair it was hardly needed as Laura fell immediately into it, her hands moving up to cradle that dark, wet length and her mouth eagerly opening to accommodate. She groaned in mad desire as she licked up and down Spyke’s shaft, clearing off her own flavor before sealing her mouth around the tip and taking him in several long, deep strokes. Spyke just murmured in delight, and took the moment to catch his breath as Laura so eagerly, readily serviced his member. He had wanted to see her at her knees sucking his cock long before he had joined the X-Men, and now that it wasn’t just a possibility but a true reality, he had no regrets.

He might’ve been created to be the solution to the X23 problem, but there were so many better things for the two of them to do than attempt to kill each other. The sloppy, hungry blowjob that Laura afforded him led to another round of fucking, another violent display that left the other people in the hotel terrified over what was going on a, few rooms down. More slash marks on the wall, more fractured drywall, and more aching wood, as the two finally calmed themselves and laid side by side on the struggling bed. There was a reason that their more primal urges were typically resolved in the Danger Room back in the mansion; a lot less terrified humans and a lot less money’s worth of damages.

The two laid naked together, each on their back and gazing up at the ceiling, the only spot that hadn’t been touched by their fury. As she rested and recovered from the torrent of passion, her primal urges subsiding just as the cum flowed from her doublyclaimed pussy, Laura glanced over to Spyke and studied his slowly growing smile. He wanted more; she could tell as much, and moreover, he knew that she wanted it as well. Things between them didn’t really stop so much as slow down, the steady torrents of primal lust growing into a slow, hot build. Laura grunted a little, and hissed through her teeth as she held up a hand to stop Spyke from drawing in closer.

“We still have work to do.” She murmured, her hair a mess and white flakes of drywall still clinging to her cheeks. “And this...this always gets in the way. The headmistress is right to limit us working together.”

“It wouldn’t be an issue if we spent more time together outside of work.” Spyke,, responded with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders. He held off his desires for the moment and simply rested on his side, his dreadlocks framing his face and his long member hanging idly against the bed. He arched a brow, and moved a hand up to tease his fingers across some of Laura’s messy, hanging hair. “You avoid me and avoid me...then we meet, fight, and fuck for, hours. Seems like we could stretch that out into more than just one night a month.”

They usually turned into extremely enjoyable nights, but Laura had to admit that, spreading out the mad, primal bliss might not have been the worst idea in the, world. The young, woman let her eyes fall once more on Spyke, drawing up and down his frame, from his handsome features to his length that still hung there waiting to be claimed again. They still had work to do, a new type of Sentinel to research, but the desires within her were deep, primal, and utterly irresistible.

“...m...maybe you are right.” She admitted, as her teeth sunk in against her bottom lip. “Perhaps we should…”

“...date?” Spyke asked, a small smirk toying on his face.

The sound of Laura’s claws popping from her fists filled the room once more, and she moved to show her rival exactly what she thought of the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually completed a while ago, was thinking of making it a series with Drace, let me know what you think. Should Spyke and Laura potentially bring others in and who? Should we get the head mistress involved?
> 
> Thanks and have a good week.


End file.
